


In Just a Few Minutes

by Domino_Necklace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Origami, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Necklace/pseuds/Domino_Necklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Konan's life before she lost her family, and how she came to love origami. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Just a Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Konan has always been one of my favorite characters and it's always made me a little miffed that she never got more screen time to be awesome and tell her story. So I came up with it myself.

Rain drops pelted down like a child throwing it's toys across the room, as I watched from our small kitchen window. I leaned forward in my favorite wooden chair as the rain went from pouring to soft, as if small plush toys were harmlessly being thrown in a game with the child’s parent. 

I let out a sigh. 'I hope Mom and Dad are home soon.'

I was bored. I had just finished all of my chores: keeping the house clean, cooking a warm edible meal for my parents when they returned from work, and making sure any leaks were either repaired or had buckets beneath them, etc. 

I looked around for anything entertaining to do. I had read all of the books in our house and didn't see any need to read them a tenth time. 

'Well at least it's the end of the month, usually they get me a new one at the end of each month,' I hoped so. 

Just as the rain began to act as if the child were throwing a fit, throwing blocks or anything else harmful around, my parents burst through the door. 

“Wow it's really raining out there isn't it?” said Mother. 

“What did you expect it's Ame,” replied Father. 

“Welcome home!” I rushed over and handed them some towels that I had grabbed along the way to the door. I didn't feel like needing a towel too, so I refrained from hugging them for them time being. 

“How was your day sweetheart?” my dad playfully growled before pulling me in into a bear hug. Well there went my plans for staying dry...

“It was okay Father. There was a leak on the roof that I couldn't fix though...”

He waved his hands in a dismissive manner as he spoke, “That's okay hon, I'll get it later. Guess what I got for you!” He pulled a bag out of his jacket and handed it to me. 

When I opened it I was surprised to see that the book was a little less thick than what I was used to. And there was more...blank paper? Intrigued, I looked at the cover. "Origami for Beginners" was written in a large font on the top. 

“Origami?”

“Yeah, it's a type of art where you fold paper to create shapes like animals or hearts. I remember you used to like when your grandmother made it so we thought you might like to try it.” 

' I remember that! Those cranes she used to make were so elegant. And that rose she put in my hair once. I kept on to that for such a long time...what ever happened to it?'

“I love it thank you Mom and Dad,” I gushed before hugging them once more, getting my damp shirt in an even worse state. “I already made dinner, so after we all get changed we can eat.”

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and my parents gossiping about people in town, and smiles. When I was with my family I most definitely wasn't bored.

That night the rain began to act like a misbehaving child again rendering me unable to sleep, so I opened the book and started on the first of these creations. The first was called “Sakana”(Fish,1) and, I have to admit, was a bit harder than I thought it would be. The paper just didn't want to obey. In the end, by the time I was satisfied with my work it was almost morning. It had stopped raining just as the sun was rising allowing a few brilliant rays of sun to drop through the house; a few rainbows had even formed from the refracted light through the windows, perfectly mimicking the one in the sky.

'How did all of that time pass so fast? It usually goes by so slow. Well I'm definitely going to be tired later...'

“Clang!” 

I nearly jumped out of my skin before realizing it was coming from the kitchen. 'Mom probably dropped the pan...again.' I walked in to the kitchen glad that I inherited my mom's looks but not her clumsiness. 

“Morning.”

“Oh, good morning dear. Did you sleep well?”

“Honestly? No, but I did get started on the origami book.”

“Really? How far did you get?” she asked while cracking open an egg. 'Looks like we're having omlets today.'

“Just one, and there are like fifty in that book so it should take me at least the whole month. It's a lot harder than it looks,” I complained, “But it will probably help a lot, I barely even noticed the night going by...”

“Well time does go fast when you're having fun...wait did you just say the night? Konan did you stay up the whole night?” her voice began to take an icy turn.

“No, of course not Mom! I would never waste time I could be spending sleeping or learning. That would lead to an unhealthy lifestyle.”

She gave me a look, but I’m usually a good kid so she decided to give me the benefit of the doubt. Thank goodness for that.

After a bit Father woke up and we ate breakfast. Mom's cooking is so much better than mine. Even if it's just omelets. Inevitably Mom and Dad had to go to work, so I cleaned up and began my chores. I must admit I did them at a much faster pace than usual. After all I had something to look forward to; I would redo the Sakana to make sure I mastered it then I would start on the next one, the Tsuru (the crane).

The next month and a half went with a rinse wash repeat schedule of waking up, having breakfast, doing my chores, working on origami, welcoming Mom and Dad home, having dinner, and passing out as soon as I fell on my bed. However, I didn't mind. I hadn't even been doing it for more than a few weeks before I declared origami my pastime.  
I even began to wear a paper rose in my hair. To me it didn't just look good, it was as if it belonged there. My parents had even gotten me another book, only this one was more advanced. Not only that, but they got me color paper. I could only guess on how hard it would have been to find.

My little obsession had our once for lack of a better word, bare, house covered in little paper animals and flowers. They were even hanging from the ceiling in my room. I also had my parents carry the “Kaeru” (Frog, 2.) with them. 

However, no matter how lucky the Kaeru was it couldn't stop war. One day in May, I don't remember the exact date, but I remember that it was oddly not raining. On that day I had finished my work and waited for my parents to come home. I ended up waiting the whole night. 

It was a horrible feeling, the waiting. Part of me kept thinking 'Just a minute. In just a few minutes they'll walk right through that door and tell you how silly you were for worrying about nothing. In just a few minutes.' 

They never did. I spent the whole next day folding paper and praying for my family's safety. Most of all I prayed not to be alone.

Eventually however someone did walk through the door. A man. I can't remember his name, but he used to be friends with Father. 

“Konan, I'm so sorry your parents...”

That was all he had to say before I ran from the the house tears freely running down my face. I couldn't even call him a liar. I couldn't say “But that's not possible.” I couldn't because I could believe it. After all, this was Ame. 

Eventually I stopped running and looked around. I was in a part of the village I had never been in before. I was out of breath, hungry, and most importantly alone. Oh Kami, I was  
alone. What was I going to do? 

“Um, are you okay?” asked a small boyish voice, I looked up to see the most brilliantly colored orange hair I had ever seen. The boy was small, but had an air of leadership about him. I instantly liked him, so I told the truth. 

“No.”

“Oh? Then what's wrong?”

“I'm...alone.”

Then the boy did something I didn't expect. He smiled. “Me too. My name is Yahiko. What's yours?”

I couldn't help but smile back, “I'm Konan.”

Seeming pleased with my response he smiled to himself before his mouth went to an amusing “O” shape. It was as if he had an epiphany. “Konan I just realized something! If your alone and I'm alone then if we become friends and stick together we won't be alone!” 

“Huh?”

“Well, what do you say? Will you be my friend?” He held out his hand; waiting for me to take it.

I hesitated, but then I saw his warm smile, and thought the idea of friends was the best thing I'd heard of since origami. “Alright, friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The fish represents happiness, well being, and freedom. Which I feel represents Konan, as a child very well.  
> 2) The frog represents good fortune and would ensure a safe return from a journey. Considering they were in the middle of a war I found it appropriate.


End file.
